


No Big Deal

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends Plus One [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Humor, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos figures out where Adam's abundance of wealth comes from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts).



The Outsider blushed a little as he walked beside Adam in the furniture store, chewing on his lower lip as he looked around at all of the different tables on display. Their old living room table had broken during one of Earl and Adam's wrestling matches and since Earl and Cecil were busy with work; Adam volunteered to go with Carlos and help him purchase a new one.

“It's the least I can do,” he pointed out with a shrug before they went.

“The materials for these tables are...rather unique,” he murmured, looking at a table that was advertised as one hundred percent eagle feet. “Are there any made out of something more...normal?” he asked.

“I think they still sell tables made out of human bones,” Adam helpfully offered.

“I...human bones?” Carlos asked.

“Yeah, my uncle had one actually. I heard that he sold it or something though. I don't what for though...”

Carlos frowned a little, pursing his lips in thought. A table made out of human bones? Where had he heard about such a thing before..? No matter, he'd ask Cecil about it later if anything perhaps. It probably wasn't anything important.

* * *

“Adam!” Carlos gasped, eyes growing wide as the truck driver placed the gifts down in front of the three. “Adam, you don't have to spend so much money on me!”

Adam just shrugged, slipping his hands in his pockets. “They're just little trinkets,” he said, gesturing to Earl's new costume adornments and signet ring, Cecil's silken robes, and Carlos' high powered telescope complete with laser pointer should he ever wish to shoot at the liar the moon.

“This can't have been inexpensive,” Carlos pointed out, blushing as he looked at his gift. “I don't...I don't want to look ungrateful but I worry, you know? I mean none of us make a lot of money really...”

“I didn't spend my own money on these,” Adam suddenly corrected.

“Huh?”

“This wasn't my money,” he repeated.

Carlos frowned at that, “but then who..?”

“Jake never took me off the payroll,” Adam answered.

“Jake?”

“Jake's always so thoughtful!” Cecil giggled in delight. “He's got to be one of the most talented personal assistants Night Vale has ever had! He's always weeping though...but he gets his job done, right?”

“Personal assistant?” Carlos asked.

“To my uncle,” Adam said.

“But who is your uncle? He owns tables made out of bones and just gives you tons of money?!” Carlos cried out.

“Marcus Vanston,” Earl finally explained with a patient smile.

“The Angel?!”

“Um...the non-existent Angel, Carlos,” Cecil quickly corrected.

Adam just shrugged and sat down, looking bored with the whole conversation at hand already. “My mom was his sister. It's not a big deal really.”

“I thought he was the most important man in Night Vale?”

“Was,” Adam reminded him.

Carlos looked the other over, trying to read his feelings about the situation. Gently he set his telescope down and he walked around the new wailing wood table to hug Adam around the neck, nuzzling against him. “Thank you, Adam.”

Adam in turn blushed, slowly returning the hug.

Earl and Cecil just sat back and smiled, watching the pair together in fondness.

 


End file.
